


Foster Valley Orphanage

by Ironcrusher54



Category: Supernatural, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Crazy Old Lady, Elena and Katherine are twins, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mental Abuse, Orphanage, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Death, Physical Abuse, Tags May Change, Torture, Twins, past parent death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-05-20 10:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironcrusher54/pseuds/Ironcrusher54
Summary: Two stories told togetherA pair of twins and their brother tell their story about living in an orphanage after their parent died in a car crash.The Winchester and Novak brothers start an investigation at the orphanageI suck at summaries btwRated mature for violence





	1. Foster Valley series

**Author's Note:**

> warning: this story is unbeta'd and is not complete. the author is suffering from writer's block

It all started on a stormy night in Salem, Massachusetts, which is coincidentally where the Salem witch trials were held. Three people saw an old abandoned building and thought that they could have some fun and amusement for their demented brains.

Foster Valley was founded by a group of sadistic humans for the sole purpose of traumatizing and torturing innocent tiny humans, otherwise known as children.

Foster Valley orphanage is a place where children under the age of eighteen go to when they don't have anyone to take care of them. This orphanage has many boys and girls living there. Each kid has their own story to tell, each story is tragic in its own way, but not by death although some of them wish they were dead instead of being treated the way they are. This journal is filled with the stories of three of the kids that lived there. Here is their story.

The first story is about a young pair of twins with a brother who is two years younger who have lived in the orphanage since the brother was only weeks old.

The twins are exactly identical. They both have dark brown, long wavy hair that reaches their waist. They have eyes that are the same exact same color as their hair. Their skin is olive toned. The brother has short brown hair, brown eyes, and almost pale skin.

They will all often tell you that this place can often be described as hell, except there is no Devil, there is an old lady that can only be described as a demonic witch sent from a place far worse than hell because the devil probably has more mercy than she does. She has eyes as dark as obsidian and frizzy hair that is gray as smoke. She has crooked fingernails painted the same shade as blood. Some of the kids here believe that she paints them with the blood of children, which may be possible with how many kids she tortures in the dungeon-like basement every day.

In the dungeon, there are many tools that are more like weapons because of what they are used for. The assortment of tools includes a big metal sledgehammer used to break bones. A leather belt used as a whip, lighters used for singeing various part of skin on the victims bodies, a taser to shock people with and long, thick needles to stab with, a bee-bee gun to bruise with, a sharp knife with a sewing kit used to cut flesh and stitch back together with, pliers to pluck toenails, fingernails and other things off with. The last tool is hated the most, the defibrillator, which is used if their heart stops beating. The reason most hate the defibrillator the most is because after the torture and abuse the victim's wish they were dead.

Katherine Gilbert, the oldest of twins by one minute and twenty-three seconds remembers her first time being tortured in the dungeon like it was yesterday.

There are good things and bad things about being a twin, and for these twins, it is no different. Katherine , or Kat for short the younger twin Elena, or Lena for short and the younger brother Jeremy, or Jer for short, know that the worst feeling in the universe is having to hear the screams, cries, and pleas of your sibling, your best friends begging to be saved, and knowing there is nothing you that you can do about it. Another one of the worst feelings in the world is for the light that once filled your soul and eyes and the kind, happy, spirit of your heart to gradually dissipate into darkness and sadness as the hour passes.


	2. Sam, Dean, Castiel, and Gabriel are introduced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Readers get introduced to some of the other main characters

There are also a few other families around Foster Valley Orphanage. These next two are both families of two brothers. 

The first family of brothers are the winchesters. The eldest is Dean, he has emerald green eyes, dirty blond hair, and freckles. He is 6’ 1”, average weight, and slightly muscular. He acts like a bad boy but has a kind heart. If you don’t mess with his brother, you’ll be fine. He loves junk food. 

The younger of the Winchester’s is Sam, or Sammy as Dean sometimes calls him. He has shaggy hair and hazel eyes. He is 6’ 4”. He is muscular. He has killer puppy eyes that can persuade almost anybody. He likes reading and is very smart. He thinks Dean is too protective. 

The other family of brothers is the Novak's. The eldest is Gabriel. He has blond hair and whiskey colored eyes. He likes to play pranks on people. He is 5’ 8” and lean. If you mess with his brother, you’ll live to regret it.

The youngest Novak is Castiel, or Cassie as Gabriel likes to call him. He has messy blackish-brown hair and eyes that can only be described as sapphires. He has a heart full of gold and loves bees. He is a little awkward, but that just makes him special.

The Winchester’s and Novak’s are part of a federal agency investigating the Foster Valley Orphanage.


End file.
